


About the waves

by N8schatten



Series: Ravens River Song Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Psychological Torture, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N8schatten/pseuds/N8schatten
Summary: She had woken up gasping several hours ago.She had woken from a nightmare that she had had thousands of times, especially after she had married the Doctor for the first time.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song
Series: Ravens River Song Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970125
Kudos: 6





	About the waves

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I was planing to write like 31 of those and and post them on the right day. I mean I started at least two weeks in advance, but well…life is a bitch!  
> But I have TOO much fun writing this shit so I guess you'll see!

She had woken up gasping several hours ago.

She had woken from a nightmare that she had had thousands of times, especially after she had married the Doctor for the first time.

Crazy to think that was only two years ago.

River had woken with a gasp and her first instinct had been to grab for her diary. Only there was no diary. She also wasn’t in bed and when she finally opened her eyes fully she realised that she wasn’t even in Stormcage.

Instead she was shackled to a chair. A wooden chair much to her surprise. There was a single light bulb directly about her head. It’s light made it look like there was pure darkness surrounding her. She had smiled until she had heard the voice. River had smiled, because they had put her on a wooden chair. It seemed her enemies had mad a gravely mistake.

Only they didn’t!

It been hours since River had woken.

She had lost herself in panic not even an hour in.

River had thought the wooden chair would be _her_ advantage. She had thought it would be easy to split the wood in half and just kill the people behind all this. Only it hadn’t. The moment River had woken they had been all around her.

The second River tried to break the wood, one of them had teleported her. She had been hanging over the edge of the cliff before she even got the change too tense a single muscle. At first she had been able to ignore it. She could hide behind her anger and the righteous furry in her veins, but with every second it got harder.

What was even worse was that no one even tried to get any information from her. They just stood there at the edge of the cliff looking at her patiently, not even moving. All of them smiled.

The first ten minutes River could ignore the water below her. She could focus on finding a way out. She focused on the faces of the people below her and memorised them. When this was over she would kill them.

When the tenth minute started, a wave crashed against the rocks. It sounded like a blaster shot.

For a moment River was back in the suit the sun in her back and the Doctor falling to the sand. River could hear her mother scream. And then she blinked and it wasn’t her mother screaming but herself, whimpering. The faces of her capturers almost split in half with their grins.

Twenty minutes in and she wasn’t shackled to a chair any longer. 

She was back in the suit. There was water in the boots and her shoulder was throbbing where they had injected the drug. River felt nauseous and her fingers burned, where the wire for the blaster was wrapped to tightly around the limp. Everything hurt and her arms felt numb. She couldn’t breath and her sight was bad, because of the helmet and…

She was ten again strapped into the suit twice her size. With tubes and needled sticking in her body, so she could survive.

Half and hour hanging over the water and a waved crashed against the rocks so hard the water touched Rivers bare feet and legs. She screamed and trashed in her bindings.

She was back in the suit. Slowly drowning, because the mechanism hadn’t allowed her to close the helmet. There was water all around her. Enclosing her, trapping her, _killing_ her. No way out and breathing got harder, because she couldn’t restart her raspatory bypass. It was cold. So, so cold she felt like the little girl again- Walking through the streets of New York, alone, hungry and so, so cold.

Fifty minutes and River could barley breath. All she managed was short panicked gasps, that barely got her any air.

The cold, dark water beneath her looked like the space she loved so much. It was mesmerising how the darkness of the water crashed against the rocks. Darkness became pure white for several seconds, before it returned to the black cold darkness, that would kill River the second she let her guards down.

When the hour filled River had lost her sense of direction and any will to fight. She wished she could return to the small uncomfortable bed in her cell. She wished for he blue box that was home and the comfort of her mother’s arms. She didn’t get it. All she got was the freezing cold of the sea wind. Chilling her to the bone and making her cough.

The feeling of metal around her wrists.

The feeling of a suit forcing her arm.

And the pitch black, raging darkness beneath her.

A wet, agonising death that was just waiting to claim her.

It been hours since River woke.


End file.
